1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses and claims embodiments generally related to a holder for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a mobile electronic device support for holding an electronic device, the support being adapted to fixedly engage a magnetically attractive or magnetically conductive surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various holders for portable electronic devices, in addition to assorted means for securing such devices to objects such as a vehicle dashboard, hand-held microphone, motorcycle gas tank, bicycle, and a person's wrist.
However, the prior art has failed to disclose a holder for a mobile electronic device, the holder being adapted to be removably attached to a golf cart in a secure manner.
Accordingly, a long felt need has been realized for a device adapted for holding a mobile electronic device and which is further adapted for removable attachment to a golf cart. The development of the mobile electronic device support fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,116, issued in the name of Won;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,940, issued in the name of Deppen;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,040, issued in the name of Ward;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2006/0166720 A1, published in the name of Dixon;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2002/0113185 A1, published in the name of Ziegler,    U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,590 B2, issued in the name of Camevali;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2007/0175313 A1, published in the name of Vandervliet,    U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,490, issued in the name of Oskar    U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,271, issued in the name of Dunchock;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2005/0284904 A1, published in the name of Knapp et al.; and    U.S. Patent Application no. 2006/0113340 A1, published in the name of Goradesky.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a device adapted for securely holding a mobile electronic device and which is further adapted for removable attachment to a golf cart. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a mobile electronic device support for allowing a mobile electronic device to be removably secured to a surface, such as a column, the support device comprising a housing defined of a continuous closed tubular walled body, the body having an electronic mobile device connector receiving aperture, and a magnetic attachment means, wherein the support device providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.